


Already Gone

by MonsterGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirl/pseuds/MonsterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelynn just wasn't the type to commit to a relationship; Twisted Fate just wasn't the type to let something good go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the Journal of Justice articles in which TF and Evelynn dated for a while, and the break up following that. It's a bit sappy and also a bit sexual. Enjoy!

"Hey there, kitten."

Evelynn, usually the one to sneak up on others, visibly jumped as she felt a warm hand connect with her shoulder and a breathy voice tickle her ear.

She turned around, an annoyed pout worn on her face, and was met with the sly grin of Twisted Fate lingering a bit too close for her liking.

The two were currently having a staring contest in the middle of the Institute of War's food court, where Evelynn had previously been enjoying her lunch alone.

"TF," she said in an exasperated tone, crossing her arms over her chest and begrudgingly making room for the mage as he sat down next to her, crossing one leg over the other. "You know I detest it when you do that."

"I'm well aware, but it gets me places so much faster," he replied, a smile on his lips; he tipped his hat and glanced back to see what she had been eating, which appeared to be some sort of fruit salad.

"Seems you take great enjoyment in trying to scare me as quickly as possible, then," Evelynn retorted as she picked up her fork once again and shoved a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"Somethin' like that." Twisted Fate wore an embarrassed grin.

A slightly awkward silence loomed between the two as Evelynn ate her salad and Twisted Fate stared at the ceiling of the spacious food court, tapping his foot to a melody that apparently only he could hear.

"Alright, come on. Out with it," Evelynn finally said after she had finished eating, turning around on her seat to face to the same direction as her fellow champion. "Why did you come here?"

Twisted Fate hesitated before answering, his smile not quite as bright as before.

"I just wanted to see ya," he replied somewhat quietly, his gaze still fixated on the ceiling.

Evelynn frowned, her eyebrows furrowed and arms relaxing from their crossed state.

"TF, come on. It's over, you know that," she said in a soft voice, her golden orbs fixated on his, which were still looking up.

"I'm well aware, Eve," he said somewhat sourly, his eyes quickly flickering to her and then back to the ceiling. "Am I not allowed to want to see ya?"

"You've always had a bad habit of making things harder than they need to be," she responded rudely, leaning back so that her back was flush up against the food court table.

Twisted Fate cracked a smirk at this statement.

"You had a nasty little habit of doin' that yourself in the bedroom," he joked, tipping his hat down over his eyes now.

Evelynn could feel the anger inside her well up; what she wanted apparently just didn't matter to this guy, and she was done with being ignored.

"And I regret every second of it," she replied in a low growl, her voice cold and sharp. "Being with you made me want to permanently stealth."

TF frowned. "I know we got dealt a bad hand sometimes-"

"The only hand you deserve is your own," the Widowmaker interrupted smartly, her gaze now also fixed on the ceiling, but perhaps for a different reason than Twisted Fate's.

The brunet male chuckled, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes now averted towards the floor.

"You've always been so witty, Eve," the card shark began with a laugh. "So unlike anyone else I've ever met. Somethin' tells me that's part of why I fell in love with you."

Evelynn sat upright at the mage's statement, taken aback; something other than anger was rooting in her heart and she wasn't sure she liked the feeling of it at all.

The assassin of the shadows almost felt tears trying to well up in her eyes, and if there was one thing she'd sworn she'd never do, it was cry in front of Twisted Fate.

"I think you should just go," she replied in a whisper, breaking eye contact with any part of the mage.*

"I'm already gone," was the last thing he said before he vanished without a trace.

A week went by, and Evelynn hadn't seen Twisted Fate once.

She hadn't even seen him summoned in any of her League of Legends battles; seems he had learned a thing or two about stealth during their time together.

While she was glad that he seemed to have moved on, there was also this uneasiness in her stomach. Things just didn't feel right; they felt unfinished, like a book filled with mostly empty pages or, more relevantly, a Needlessly Large Rod and Seeker's Armguard just sitting there in someone's inventory.

Evelynn was, against her better judgment, feeling particularly down about that conversation between the two in the food court one Saturday evening and was currently sulking around the courtyard, staring idly at the large marble fountain in the center of the gardens.

"Hey, love," a familiar voice spoke from her right; the blue-skinned assassin turned to see none other than Elise strolling towards her, only one spiderling in tow skittering behind her.

"Good evening," Evelynn grumbled, stretching and crossing her legs as well as her arms over the strapless black cotton sun dress she currently wore, adorned with a thick mauve scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

It had been cold recently, but Evelynn didn't care; lately, she hadn't been one for dressing up.

Elise frowned at her and followed suit, crossing her own arms over her leather jacket.

"You look a bit more dead than usual," she remarked, trying to soften Evelynn up with some humor.

Her fellow jungler was having none of it and simply scowled at Elise, muttering, "Gee, you're so sweet today" in response.

The Spider Queen sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting straight to the point. "You getting nerfed again?"

"The League is the least of my worries right now," Evelynn replied, her gaze slipping downwards. "I'm having... problems with a friend."

Elise gave Evelynn a surprised look.

"Should I not pry?" she asked.

"I just want to know where to find Twisted Fate," the blue-skinned woman asked, not wanting this conversation to be drawn out anymore than it needed to be.

"I heard Gragas and Jax talking about him the other day," Elise replied, a thoughtful look on her face. "One can only assume he's been hanging around bars if that pair saw him."

Evelynn frowned. She sincerely hoped that wasn't merely the case.

"Revisiting that old flame, huh?" the black-haired woman continued, now placing her hands on her hips. "I never thought of you as the kind of person to actually keep a relationship."

"Not an old flame, just a new annoyance," the assassin replied, abruptly standing up and brushing off her dress.

"Bit harsh there, Eve."

"You're not one to talk." Evelynn smiled lightly. "Sometimes there are exceptions to a rule."

The Spider Queen frowned. "You're always so cryptic. Stop talking and go find that gambler."

"I like that plan," Evelynn replied before fading away into the shadows that loomed on the stone wall behind the two.

\----

The sun had long since set beyond the horizon, and the night was black and dusty; Evelynn was currently standing outside the Accursed Trinket, a popular bar in Zaun, contemplating exactly what to say to Twisted Fate if he was indeed inside.

She bit her lip, which was stained a deep red; the assassin had taken her time and cleaned herself up before running here through the shadows.

She donned her favorite blood red tango dress with a black kimono style jacket wrapped around her shoulders to dissuade the cold; she hoped wearing it wouldn't give the wrong message, but she was sure her coming here at all already broadcasted her intentions.

What exactly did she expect from Twisted Fate? Was she here because she felt the same way as he? She wasn't even entirely sure herself.

Clenching her fists and fortifying her resolve, Evelynn pushed herself through the front doors, encountering the inside of the bar for the first time.

The carpet was a dark red, and the inside was dimly lit and smelled of alcohol and off brand cologne.

There were very few people inside the establishment, particularly since it was around two in the morning; Evelynn could pick out a couple sharing a bottle of wine at a table, a group of men playing cards, and a familiar looking man sitting alone at the bar counter, near empty bottle in hand.

Her heart fluttering but her brow furrowing at the same time, the blue-skinned assassin briskly made her way over to the counter and plopped down gracefully on the seat next to the man.

The bartender immediately came to her service, but she merely held up her hand to signal his presence was unwanted. Wordlessly, she turned to the customer beside her, placing a delicate hand on his slumped shoulder.

Surprised by the touch, a set of tired brown eyes met her own yellow ones. The man chuckled in an ill-natured way and downed his drink, setting the bottle down with an unceremonious clank.

"Eve," he said simply, turning back towards the bar table and away from her. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I wanted to see you," the jungler replied using the mage's own line, her hand still resting defiantly on Twisted Fate's shoulder.

Her fellow champion chuckled again, trying to shrug her hand off. She had every intention of keeping it on him.

"Don't you know a beautiful woman shouldn't be out and about in a place like this at this time a' night?" Twisted Fate replied, shaking his head and gently placing his hand on top of Evelynn's own, which remained on his shoulder.

Evelynn's voice was soft and gentle, and she felt unexplainably weak at the feeling of the brunet man's hand against her own.

"You know you don't need to worry about me," she replied quietly. "I've been much more worried about you."

Twisted Fate's demeanor grew cold and distant at this statement.

"You seemed pretty damn worried about me the other day, that's for sure," he responded icily, grabbing her hand and forcibly removing it from his shoulder. "Had no problem tellin' me to go."

"And yet here I am," Evelynn replied, her voice soft yet still unwavering, "at a bar in Zaun at two am because I can't stop thinking about you."

The mage hesitated, turning towards his fellow champion, his gaze once again locking with hers.

"Well, I've been thinkin' about you too," he replied, his guard still up. "I wanna know why you left me that night."

Now it was Evelynn's turn to hesitate.

She extended her hand to the mage and said, "Tango with me and I'll tell you everything on my mind."

Wordlessly, Twisted Fate took her hand.

The two left the bar, linked by their hands and tore through the shadows until the lights of the city faded into one big color and they were all alone, the whole world consisting of just the two of them.

They were currently in the outskirts of Zaun on a large bridge over a frozen lake, trees and bushes dotting the lakeshore and the brilliant moon illuminating the scene in a ghostly white light.

Twisted Fate placed a gentle hand on Evelynn's waist and took her small hand in his own, and he quickly swept her into the dance, one that they both knew so well.

He spun her and dipped her, all the while giving her a pleading, sad expression; finally, she spoke to him, her tone morose as well.

"I loved our time together," she began, resting her head again Twisted Fates chest, hiding her face from view. "But when I read what you said in that article in the newspaper, I thought that you were too serious about us."

"The interview where you said it wouldn't last?" Twisted Fate asked, his steps more slow and deliberate now.

Evelynn nodded, her hand leaving TF's and wrapping around his neck to join her other arm.

"I've never imagined myself being capable of anything more than a fling," she admitted, her voice unsure. "I didn't want to hurt you, so I decided to end it there."

Twisted Fate was silent for a while; finally, he said, "What if you are capable, Eve?"

She hesitated again. "I didn't want to drag things on and make it worse later. It's just not who I am, TF."

The mage bit his lip, his arms snaking around Evelynn's waist and pulling her in closer, their bodies now flush up against one another.

"Why couldn't you just give me more of a chance? What if I was the one for you?" he asked in a desperate tone, his eyes staring directly into Eve's own. Twisted Fate hesitated, then, in a lower, softer voice, said, "What if I still am?"

Evelynn visibly grew angry at this statement, she removed her arms from their place around the card shark's neck and placed them against his chest, her hands curled up into fists.

"There's no one for me," she replied icily, turning away from the mid laner. "I'm not the kind of person that can give you what you want."

Twisted Fate was silent. "Why do you say that?" he asked with a worried tone, drawing closer to her.

"I'm an assassin, a killer, not even a human," Evelynn began, a slight quiver in her tone. "It'd be beyond selfish of me to ask anything more of you than the small time we spent together, no matter how much I enjoyed it."

"Then let me be selfish. Be the one for me, because you are," Twisted Fate replied quietly, placing a chaste kiss to Evelynn's forehead. "Life is short and I don't have much to gamble, but I know you're somethin' I want to bet on."

Evelynn stared at Twisted Fate incredulously, an unusually innocent look in her golden eyes.

"You want to be with me that badly?" she asked, her arms now wrapping themselves around her fellow champions waist.

Twisted Fate nodded.

"I wanna be with you no matter what," he replied, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek this time. "That was somethin' I decided on that first night we spent together."

Evelynn's skin flushed a slightly darker shade of blue and her embrace around Twisted Fate tightened.

"I don't make promises," she began slyly, her voice soft like it was in the bar once more. "But I can make you a deal."

"A deal is somethin' I have no problem negotiatin'," the brunet said, a smile on his lips.

"I'd like to be with you," Evelynn began, returning the smile, "but only if you kiss me again, properly."

Twisted Fate, an elated grin now adorning his face, simply said, "Deal."

Without another word, he grabbed Evelynn's hips and pulled her against him once more before eagerly pressing his lips against her's.

The kiss was passionate and he embraced her needily as it dragged on, not ever wanting to let her go; her fingers found their way into his hair and gently tangled themselves within as the kiss deepened, his tongue skillfully finding its way into the warm wet cavern of her mouth.

Evelynn gave a small whimper as she reveled in just how right it felt to kiss Twisted Fate; his tongue erotically danced with her own as his hand ventured lower and lower, finally stopping to rest on her ass.

"I've missed this," Twisted Fate said in a sonorous voice, briefly separating their mouths before crushing his lips against Eve's once more, his knee finding its way in between the assassin's legs and pressing against where they joined through her dress, causing her to emit another small gasp.

The two finally separated and Evelynn couldn't help but notice that both of them were a bit too excited for any potential public encounters.

"Care to join me at a hotel for the night, kitten?" Twisted Fate asked, apparently thinking the exact same thing.

Evelynn shook her head and replied with, "I think it's about time you finally saw my place."

With a grin and a light-hearted laugh, Twisted Fate pulled Evelynn in by the hips for one last heated kiss in Zaun.

\----

Sundays at the Institute of War were usually the most peaceful day of the week for the League.

Twisted Fate stretched and yawned as the pale morning light filtered in from between Evelynn's apartment blinds, waking him up in a gentle manner.

Feeling well rested and quite satisfied on many levels, he turned over to stare unabashedly at the sleeping face of Evelynn herself right across from his own, snuggled in her covers up to her neck.

It was hard to imagine just how dangerous Eve actually was as he lay there admiring her delicate sleeping face and her smooth skin, which he knew was all exposed underneath that white cotton sheet.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found the mage's own eyes staring right back at her; she gave him a warm, loving smile and blew a kiss at him before they closed shut again and she turned over, exposing all of her back to the brunet.

Twisted Fate inched closer to Evelynn and he wrapped his arm around her midriff before placing a sloppy kiss to her bare shoulder, spooning her and feeling her yawn beginning to have an effect on him.

Twisted Fate rested his head against his pillow and felt the laziness of sleep start to creep up on him again.

She was so warm and soft in his arms, and now she was all his again, for good this time.

Sometimes it pays off to be selfish, Twisted Fate thought before one last yawn and surrendering to sleep, his eyes slipping shut.

He thought he heard Evelynn whisper something secret to him, something similar to "I love you," but he was already gone.


End file.
